


VANTABLACK

by 12oclockAM



Category: homestuck.
Genre: ANOTHER KARKAT AU!, Alternate Universe, Grimdark, Grimdark (Homestuck), Inspired, Intimidation, M/M, Spooky, WHODA GUESSED IT?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: After some talking with the owner of this AU, Shanimatic, who you can find on Instagram and maybe other platforms for a look at Grimdark Karkat's design, I've been invested! So, here is a fic off of it.This will also be written like my "Everyone's Scared of Karkat" fic. So you might enjoy this one if you did that one!You never quite got the story on what made Karkat go grimdark, but he's definitely not the same troll as before.
Relationships: (all ships are background), Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you need a picture of Karkat Vanta, go look at Shanimatic's instagram! They've posted some pretty fuckin' sweet art of him on there!

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're pestering one of the trolls you are soon to meet, as well as your friends. You guess you should say other friends, seeing as some of the aforementioned trolls are most likely going to worm their way into friendship. Who wouldn't want to be the coolest kid in the world's friend, anyways? Missing out on an opportunity like _that_ is like fucking up your fake sickness so your mom sends you to school anyways.

Either way, you guess you're not _too_ mad about some of the trolls becoming your friends. Well, you're not mad at all, you're just opposed at some of the problems that could arise at that. Such s you just being a little too nice and you're suddenly shoved into one of their little romance squares.

You look back down at the chat, noticing quite a bit of messages had went by, John and Jade having logged off.

TG: yo whatd i miss

GA: How About You Just Read The Messages Above?

TG: nah

TG: too much work

TT: Of course, let me dumb it down for you.

TG: hold it right there lalonde

TG: youre not dumbing it down

TG: youre smarting it up

TG: the previous messages on the haps are just in a foreign language commonly known as the peon language

TG: language of the dumbs you could say

TG: im just far too above that to read them

TT: My apologies, oh smarter one.

TT: Then allow me to tell the what shall be amidst us upon our upcoming to the veil.

TG: you may proceed

TT: A thousand cries of gratitude.

TT: So one of our fellow players, though be it from a different species, happens to have gone Grimdark.

TG: oh damn

TG: who

GA: Karkat.

GA: Or As You Mainly Call Him By: CG.

TG: shit

TG: he must be pretty fucking shouty then

TG: shouty gone shouty

GA: Actually, Quite The Opposite.

GA: He Has Not Said A Word Since He Has Changed. All He Has Done Is Stare Blankly In Front Of Him.

TT: Which is quiet unnerving when it comes to him, right?

GA: Precisely.

GA: I Would Hate To Say This About Karkat Of All Trolls, But I Feel Really Uncomfortable Around Him.

TG: so youre telling me that semievil karkat isnt doing shit to you guys

TG: and is just standing there eerily

GA: Pretty Much, Yes.

TT: All of the other Rose's that have gone Grimdark say that they could not control themselves, and starting causing harm to others while under control by the horror terror's power.

TT: So the fact that Karkat is doing basically nothing is mighty concerning. Maybe he is trying to store power?

GA: I Do Not Think That Is The Case.

GA: If That Is What He Is Doing, Then You Would Think He Would Be Doing That By Sleeping, Or Some Other Power Conservative Method.

TT: I'm not one hundred percent sure if that's how that works.

TG: does he have one of those auras

GA: Well... Yes And No?

TG: fucking pardon

GA: He Has... Like... The Opposite Of An Aura.

TT: Elaborate.

GA: Well, Instead Of A Light, Or Glow Surrounding His Figure, It Is As If He Is Sucking In The Surrounding Light.

TG: kind of like the blackest material right?

TT: Vantablack?

TG: yeah

TG: it like

TG: consumes all of the light so none of it bounces off of it

TT: Hm.

TT: Maybe he is getting power from that?

TG: i know this is a serious convo but could you stop saying gaining power

TG: it feels like im in a cringey anime

GA: I Am So Lost.

You squint as you near your final gate, telling the girls so and logging off of pesterchum. As much as you have absolutely no interest in the guy, you kind of want to read into Karkat's situation.

__________________________________________

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you do not think you have ever felt more awkward in all of your six sweeps.

You are standing on the roof of one of the many buildings on the meteor, waiting patiently for the Rose and Dave humans to arrive. Aradia and Sollux are talking quietly in the background, Terezi is sitting down with her legs hanging off of the roof, and Gamzee is trying to get a reaction out of his moirail.

Karkat is... different. His face is cold, his skin is a darker gray than it was before, his hair just a lighter gray, and his eyes are just deep, black, cold pits. He's levitating slightly off of the ground, staring at Gamzee as the Makara talks to him, hope edging his voice. Karkat catches you looking, and slowly turns his head to you, his face unwavering.

It is terrifying.

Gamzee looks at you, somewhat of a sad look on his face. The only reason he's not trying to kill you all right now is because he saw Karkat, his moirail, like this. It had stunned him, distracted him from his frenzy. Karkat had simply floated to a stop in front of the highblood, looking down on him with his everlasting, cold stare. It is nice to know that even Gamzee finds this situation weird, you guess.

Karkat floats to you now, staring. You feel like if you look into his eyes you will get lost in your own mind. You do not even mean that in a romantic way; that is a genuine fear you have when you look at him. You divert your eyes to a solemn looking Gamzee, who just sighs and goes back downstairs. You look back at Karkat, smiling a tad bit awkwardly. It is more so to soothe yourself, but you think you see Karkat's skin tone become a shade lighter. You guess that means he is pleased.

That makes you feel better, definitely. Knowing that he is still reactive somewhat, and knowing that you smiling at him will lighten him up just as much as it used to. "Hello Karkat. I know that you most likely will not reply, but I just wanted to know if you are feeling well in this... estranged form?" He does not respond, and looking closely, his skin does not show any signs of changing, either.

You sigh, nodding. Looking back down at Karkat, who is comedically still shorter than you even when levitating, you see that he is looking up now. You follow his gaze to see Rose and Dave, both waving down at you all. They float down to a stand on the roof, and you and the others come closer to hearing range.

"Hello everybody. I do hope we are not late to the party." Rose smiles at you, and you can't help the smile that you return. Karkat floats up to the two of them, examining. "Oh, hey dude. Man, you really do look creepy like this. Your poker face still can't beat mine though dude, hate to tell you." Dave says as Karkat comes to a stop in front of him. Rose watches curiously as Karkat's skin darkens a fraction.

You jump, going and grabbing Karkat's arm to pull him away from the humans. "I have learned that his skin tone depicts his mood. If it lightens, he is showing a positive mood. If I am to assume correctly, I am guessing dark means the opposite." Rose hums, and Dave raises a brow.

Karkat looks down at your hand, which lingers on his arm. He then pulls his arm away, levitating upwards and holding up a hand. "What'cha doing Karkat?" Aradia asks, floating next to him with her wings. Karkat, obviously, does not respond as a green portal opens up. A bucket, blegh, dispenses from the portal, going right into Karkat's hand. You guess he went into that position to catch it. Aradia smiles blankly at the tin object as Karkat, to your disgust, puts his hand in it and brings out a poster.

Following the item is John, and he jumps a little as he comes face to face with Karkat. "Oh, hey Karkat! Mind giving that to Dave and the others?" John points to the paper, which you realize is an Armageddon poster, smiling sheepishly. He also looks a little shocked by Karkat.

Karkat looks from the human, to the paper, before floating down and handing it to you as opposed to Dave. Karkat then floats back up to you and wordlessly places the offending tin item on John's head.

Ignoring the two's exchange, handing the poster to Dave. After a few minutes of quiet chatter, John says his goodbyes as you all bid your farewells, leaving as the portal closes behind him. Karkat looks blankly at where the portal was previously, floating down in front of Sollux.

He places his hand on the blinded troll's shoulder, who jumps. "Jegus KK, give a guy a warning." Karkat doesn't say anything instead floating over to Aradia instead, waving at her, and going back down stairs. "How did he know?" Sollux asks, and Aradia shrugs, humming gleefully.

She tells you all her plan with Sollux, and you all agree with minimal talk. Honestly, everything id rather grim. You feel like if Karkat were normal again he would make things more lively.

You hope he changes back soon.

_____________________________________________________

**You look around as the meteor begins its journey.**

**No one is around other than the Dave human, who looks at you weirdly from in front of his door.**

**You assume he was not expecting to see you in front of his block.**

**You weren't expecting to be here.**

**When did you get here?**

**It feels as if there are two entities controlling your body.**

**It feels as if you are watching from a third person view.**

"Hey man, could you move over a little? I kind of need to go down this hall and I don't want to get all up in your personal space."

**He is talking.**

**What did he say?**

**You were not paying attention.**

**He's a fucking idiot.**

**...**

**Where did _that_ come from?**

"Hey, Vantas, I know I'm hot shit but could you maybe shove off?"

**Oh, when did you get right in front of him?**

**You look forward again, met with his neck.**

**You have the urge to kill him right here and now.**

**But you can not do that.**

**You know those are the two sides talking.**

**You back away from the human before you give into those urges.**

**You tell him that you hate him.**

**You tell him that you are sorry to bother him.**

"Uh... that's a whole lot of gibberish you just said there bud. Mind repeating that?"

**You feel darkness edge into your skin, and he steps back.**

**Oh.**

**He fears you.**

**You like this.**

**You hate this.**

**You want back to normal.**

**You want to hurt them.**

**You want to be _saved_.**

**...**

**Saved?**

**Saved from what?**

**You ask Dave if you are in danger.**

**You ask Dave if you are going to die.**

"I still don't know what you're saying man, I'm sorry."

**He never did show much emotion.**

**But right now you really can see some empathy.**

**No, not empathy.**

**Pity.**

**As opposed to dark, light creeps into your skin.**

**It feels warm.**

**Better than dark.**

"Oh. What did I do to make you feel better? You're kind of reminding me of a light bulb, and I say that in the most inoffensive way I can. Because, like, you keep changing from dark to light."

**You realize that he uses his hands a lot when he speaks.**

**Why?**

**Is it a language?**

**No, you're being stupid, he's just being emotive.**

**How did you not know this?**

**Maybe one of your halves is unfamiliar with basic fucking socialization.**

**Why are you being so rude to yourself?**

"Karkat?"

**You focus back on Dave, who has gone blank again.**

**You do not like it.**

**Though no darkness seeps into you this time.**

**Just displeasure.**

**You shake your head at Dave, and he jumps.**

"So you actually can hear us?"

**You decide to leave this question unanswered, floating down the hall.**

**______________________________________**

You watch Karkat as he goes away. He's really fucking weird like this.

Not like you were ever a master of emotion, but you can't get even a hint of emotion from him. It's not _scary_ or anything. Just... off putting. 

It reminds you of Bro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into some other people's views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, like my OTGW AU, makes me feel poetic. By 'this' I mean the parts in Karkat's view.

You look through the slits of the vent, staring down at what once was your motherfucking moirail. He is staring blankly at his husktop, which Ter-sis is gesturing to wildly, talking about he old love of Rom Coms. It's so... weird, seeing him like this.

To be honest, you were never really too pale for karbro, but there was _some_ feeling there, at least. So you can't help but feel some type of worry, you guess. Karbro looks up at the vents, up at _you_ , and you still. He doesn't move towards you, or move at all, actually. He just... stares. You squint at him in distaste. Motherfucking _what?_ What does he want??

Terezi coughs, having realized that Karkat stopped listening. He blinks at you one more time before looking at Terezi, his skin going a little darker. Terezi pauses, sniffing the air for the change, then she sighs. "Okay fine, go do whatever it is you do then Karkles." She says in a defeated tone, and you can't help but chuckle a little. She glares at the vent, or a little bit to the left of it, and walks away with a huff.

You grin, loving the pissed off look on her face, before you look forward again to see Karbro's face right at the vent. You jump, bumping the back of your head against the top of the vents. Your horns are a real fucking inconvenience in here. You glower at Karbro, to which he doesn't react. "What the motherfuck do you want?" You ask, tone annoyed. Karbro blinks, slow and lazy, before he takes the vent off, reaching his ashen hand toward your face. You react poorly, skittering backwards. You don't want him anywhere near you.

He pauses, drawing his hand back. You glare at him, confused. His mouth seems to strain for some reason, and he scratches at the back of his hand harshly with one of his claws. He says... something. You can't understand what kind of fucking language _that_ is, and he seems to know this if his disappointed face says anything. He takes two fingers on both of his hands, and places them together, forming a diamond.

Holy shit. "Karkat you-" He breaks the fingers away from each other harshly, making a clicking noise with his throat to signify the sound of the diamond shattering. Oh. You're... You don't know how to react to that. "So that's it? No more moirallegiance?" You growl, and you notice his skin darken a shade once again.

He utters something out in Alternian that you can barely manage to make out. "Y....r fa...lt." Your fault? _Your fault?_

"What the motherfuck do you mean it's _my_ fault? _You're_ the one who turned into some motherfucking _monster_ and won't talk to me!" You poke his chest, and his skin only grows darker, edging black. He growls, and it's far, _far_ more threatening, and lower than you have ever heard Karkat growl. He says something again, and you can hear this one as clear as day. "Killer."

That. That makes. Gog _dammit_ that makes _sense_. You roll your eyes, grabbing the vent seal from him and pulling it back on, crawling away from that fucking _abomination_ you used to call a moirail.

_____________________________________________

_"You're the one who turned into some motherfucking monster."_

_"Monster."_

_**"Monster."**_

__ **Are you a monster now?**

**Is that what everyone sees you as?**

**You love it.**

**You hate it.**

**They should all fear you.**

**They were your friends.**

**Shut UP.**

**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT ~~ _UP SHUT UP SHUT UP_~~ -**

"Karkat?!"

**You turn to see a worried looking Kanaya.**

**She's worried about you.**

**Good.**

**No.**

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

**Crying?**

**You feel your face, and draw your hand back to see a pitch black liquid.**

**You try to tell her that you're hurt inside.**

**You try to tell her to fuck off.**

**You try to tell her to help you.**

**You try to tell her to run.**

**You try to tell her that you don't like being this way.**

**You try to tell her that you're scared**

**But alas, no one can understand you like this.**

**Like _this_.**

"Karkat, you know I don't know the language you're speaking. Please, why don't you sit down, and we can just calm down."

**She looks scared.**

**Is she scared for you?**

**Is she scared of you?**

**You nod your head anyways, letting her take your hand and guide you to the common room couch.**

**The old you would blush at this, thinking of all of the pale possibilities.**

**Now you just stare blankly at your hand as she sits you down.**

**Is it better that you're not like you used to be?**

**Would people like you better this way?**

**Kanaya hugs you.**

**You don't hug back.**

**_______________________________________________**

You walk into the common room to see Kanaya sat next to Karkat. She looks sad. Karkat just looks blank as always. You plop on the other side of Kanaya, and she smiles down at you sadly. "Hello there, Mr. Mayor." You wave back as a reply, politeness is key! You then nod to Karkat next to her, humming confusedly. What's wrong?

Kanaya sighs, idly rubbing her thumb across the boy's knuckles. "I found him crying earlier. His skin was almost pitch black. Something was obviously distressing him, but since he can't talk about it I suggested just sitting next to each other. He seems better now." Crying? Aw, poor Karkat. You get up, stepping across Kanaya's lap and to Karkat's. He looks down at you, and you hug him.

Karkat goes more still than he was before somehow, before seeming to relax a little. It's less of a relaxing though, more of just... not being as stiff. Kanaya hums from beside you both. "Thank you Mr. Mayor. I'm sure Karkat appreciates it somewhere in there." You nod to her, before hopping off of the couch, waving them both a goodbye as you head to the alchemizer. Dave had said to meet up there so he could make you more chalk.

You're happy to see that Karkat waves back, if only by raising his hand and putting it back down.

Once you get to the room with the alchemizer in it, you see Dave leaned against a counter like the cool kid he is. "Hey bro. Took you a minute there, I was almost close enough to letting the tiniest shred of worry escape my features. We wouldn't want that Mayor, why would you do that to a guy?" He says, setting down a little chalk board for you while he punches in the numbers for your chalk. You'll just have to make do with light blue.

_"I was talking to Kanaya and Karkat! Sorry!"_ Once Dave reads this, he snorts. "Mayor, no disrespect, but there is no 'talking' to Karkat." You shrug. " _Kanaya said she saw him crying. So he's responsive enough to consider it talking!_ " Dave pauses. "He was crying? Why?" You shrug, a sad look in your eyes.

He hums, muttering something about that being weird, before taking your chalk and walking with you back to Can Town.

You hope Karkat gets better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the details I add in here I thought of on a whim, and are not something Shanimatic had made. Somethings they did make though is the skin thing, and karkats stare.


End file.
